


Half-Moon - A Vauseman Valentine

by bobbiejelly



Series: Be My Little Spoon [1]
Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Yoga, Drinking, Drinking Games, Eventual Romance, F/F, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: A very tall raven-haired girl walks down the street confidently in black patent pumps, skintight leather pants and am all-black leather jacket. She has a low-cut black tank-top underneath the coat and a lacy black bra underneath it all. Her underwear? Also black, barely existing at all as the lacy thong outlines the curve of her ass. She struts with purpose towards the entrance to the studio. She is pretending to have been to this one before so she doesn't even bother reading the front display on the door , which cites New Moon Yoga by Piper Chapman and Polly Harper as "the Hottest yoga in town".





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day Everyone :)  
> Here's a special treat for you all. This is the teaser, the rest will come tomorrow, so hint hint follow :)  
> Note the italics are Alex's daydreams
> 
> Emphasis on M-Rated for this one folks. Enjoy!  
> Ps. The perspective frequently shifts in this story. It IS third person but focuses on one character at a time. Feel free to PM me if it is ever unclear who I am referring to.

A very tall raven-haired girl walks down the street confidently in black patent pumps, skintight leather pants and am all-black leather jacket. She has a low-cut black tank-top underneath the coat and a lacy black bra underneath it all. Her underwear? Also black, barely existing at all as the lacy thong outlines the curve of her ass. She struts with purpose towards the entrance to the studio. She is pretending to have been to this one before so she doesn't even bother reading the front display on the door , which cites New Moon Yoga by Piper Chapman and Polly Harper as "the Hottest yoga in town". 

***

A few hours previous, the same raven-haired girl almost gets knocked off a bar stool. "Watch it Nicky!" She screams. That's my bad arm!. A lion-haired short woman grins at her. Her hair was literally a mane of tangles up golden curls. "I thought you said you liked it rough Alex ", Nicky teases. "Mmmm" Alex replies with a smirk, "You got me Nichols, can't deny that one. Unfortunately tonight isn't our lucky night. There's been literally no hot chicks in Red's bar and we've been nursing these beers for hours". The lion-haired (maned) woman is much shorter than Alex, so she has to glance up to confront the taller woman. Suggestively she adds "And I can see who's more disappointed in the lack of pussy tonight. I see that glint in your eye, you're horny as hell". Alex gives Nicky the finger and Nicky just scoots over and slyly adds "Keep it in your pants Vause" - "But hey, Want something to spice it up?" Nicky grins and wags her eyebrows up and down. Alex's eyes light up instantly. She raises one eyebrow in a profound smirk which she knows is her specialty expression. "Mmmm she purrs, you know I can never resist a dare". 

"Here are the rules" They both write down on a small pad of crappy paper with a crappy pen. 

OFFICIAL RULES:  
1\. Both Alex and Nicky shall play a round of quarters.   
2\. The loser of each round must shoot tequila, obviously.   
3\. At the end of the game, the loser must fulfil a dare the following day.   
4\. Shall Nicky Nichols lose, she shall have no less than 7 orgasms alone while blindfolded and using only a raw cucumber.   
5\. Shall Alex Vause lose she shall attend a yoga class in no less than the most prissy of yoga studios in New York City.  
6\. The winner MUST not reveal that the act is due to a lost bet and MUST enjoy it to the fullest. 

Both women satisfied with their offer, they sign the bottom of the page and shake on it. "Ewwwww Nicky! I don't want to have your saliva on my palm, or shall I say the saliva of you and ever girl in Manhattan!" "Deal's a deal, got to be official" she grins too eagerly. "I'm sanitizing this after!". And it all ends of course in a fit of laughter, which becomes a fit of gurgles and gulps and snorts because neither woman is particularly gifted at drinking games despite being frequently drunk. 

In the end though, Alex's lack of depth perception (worsened by the golden liquid), betrays her. So Nichy Nichols proclaims her eternal glory and declares that she will drive Vause to her class tomorrow at 6pm sharp. 

***

Alex is an hour early by force of habit. The class doesn't start for ages. Still the door is open. It is held ajar by a rather Jewish looking random dude who happens to be standing by the entrance. His mouth at that moment resembles the door - it is wide, square and entirely ajar. The girl - or Women more accurately raises one eyebrow in a smirk towards him. It's a form of thanks that's almost - only "almost" audible. The raven-haired girl just walks right in, not even noticing that the dude is trying nonchalantly to follow her, and the door (or should I say doorS) slamming shut behind them. 

"Hey watch it Larry, You nearly smashed a customer!" Cries out a blonde women. She's tall herself, though not nearly as tall as the darker haired woman. She's toned from head to toe, smooth all-strength no bulk muscle with just the right definition. Her hair is tied up in a messy bun, her ears have very subtle clear-glass studs (minuscule in fact). She's wearing a teal hoodie that reads "Smith College" for now but underneath and fancy yoga top reveals just the top of her very petite but delicious looking breasts. Clumsily poor dude looks up with an almost deer-in the headlights look. He looks almost as if he'd been caught cheating on a preschool test (or heaven forbid masterbating in a family bathroom). Embarrassingly enough for him, he can't get his act together around so many hot girls walking into such a tight space. He just stands there dumbstruck muttering something unintelligible like "sorry" which pretty much everyone ignores. 

"Well then go put the stopper in that door now. Start checking people in and please STOP checking people out". The blonde rolls her eyes at the noticeably clueless brown haired guy who just can't seem to dig himself out of the mess he's created only on his first time on the job. The confident blonde woman was having none other than the very best in her yoga classes and sure she was going to get it. She couldn't help but wonder why her business partner (and BFFL) Polly had hired him in the first place. She would have to remember to confront her about that later. But for now...barely looking up she sighs apologetically to the tall black-haired figure who has now made her way up to the counter. "Sorry, new staff tonight" she gets out, still looking down at the registry. "I..." But that's all the blonde woman manages to get out before she looks up at the raven-haired girl and suddenly has no idea what she was going to say.

She looks up into the most vividly green eyes she has ever seen. Peering inside them she sees a million complexities just beneath the surface. And yet, right in the very forefront is a smile, a smirk, amusement and something else that's darker but she can't put a finger to it. To avoid a gasp she bites her lip and fidgets her left hand until a pen emerges from her pocket. As she extends her hand towards the taller woman, her hand is met halfway when long fingers touch hers and grasp tightly on the pen, pulling it from her grasp in one smooth motion. Their gaze meets again, and this time the dark haired woman looks into the eyes of the blonde. 

She sees a youthful calm and innocence, almost serene. She sees eyes that appear to have the depth of the ocean yet the light of the sky in the vivid shade of cerulean- maybe turquoise that they seemed to flit between. Curious, she chuckles and speaks up "So are you new here" she turns her head slightly and raises her voice in question. Puzzled, the blonde replies "hardly, I've just been on leave temporarily. I'm very excited to be back teaching though". She wonders why she doesn't go further to say "and I own the damn place thank-you very much" as she said to her new employee dude when he had asked the same question earlier. Somehow though, the blonde didn't get the impression that this tall girl was questioning her presence, and was only genuinely curious. Somehow the remark came out as more like a tease. "I'm Piper" she spoke up, looking at this mysterious raven-haired girl straight on. "Pleased to meet you Piper" came the reply in a deep, sensual husky voice from the taller woman. And with that the raven-haired girl turned round on her heels and walked right into the change room. Intrigued, the blonde woman glanced down at the registry to see nice, neat cursive that read the name "Alex Vause" on the highest slot. Hmm, she thought to herself. She is quite alluring. 

***


	2. Ch. 2 In which water is not strong enough

"Hey newbie" Piper called out to the annoying dropping doors guy, not skipping a beat. Caught by surprise the average - emphasis on average height brown haired slightly Jewish looking mess clumsily twists around and walks up a bit too close to Piper. He grins almost widely and extends his hand in midair. "My name's Larry" he declares formally. He coughs. "Larry Bloom" he grabs Piper's hand as she has made only a half - hearted effort to extend her own. She grips his hand tightly, which takes him aback. The last thing he wants to do is show weakness towards this very athletic female who he knows can crush him in a second. Emphasis on Crush - which is what he is clearly experiencing right now. Piper doesn't really care to notice this though. She's already piling towels unto his arms and telling him to get them into storage. 

In fact Piper fails to notice Larry's longing gaze being held because she's already dropped it, instead fixating on the tall woman - the Alex woman who has since emerged from the change room wearing a very low cut black tank top and impossibly short black bike shorts. They highlight her exposed tattoos all over her sleek body. Piper traces the outline of a certain salt-shaker (was it?) image imprinted on Alex's left shoulder so she barely hears him when Larry suddenly gets brave or something and stammers - 

"Hey Piper... S-so I'm writing a phone book and - could I get your number for it". The Blonde whips her head back towards the dude (who is currently looking down at his awkwardly oversized brown boots and shifting his weight in his toes, trying not to appear as nervous as he obviously is). "Hun, the city writes the phone book and they get paid well to do it. And I'm not so sure you can handle the competition". Piper looks at Larry again, with an expression of something like "I'm sorry... For you". Suddenly she feels a bit awkward and guilty about her new found brazen confidence and bites her lip when she catches Larry's "rejected" expression. He gives her puppy dog eyes for an instant before the reality of what she had said fully sunk in. She thought he was going to sulk away, but Larry just stood there fixed in place for another moment, glancing up intensely. 

Alex was currently filling up her bottle in the tall, cool urns of ice water over to the side of the room. She had not failed to notice poor Larry's failed attempts at banter and was frankly very very amused. She had her left eyebrow rising up in a smirk and a side smile creeping along her face. She was very tempted to take a look at Piper's current expression but didn't want to interrupt the train wreck that was most definitely occurring in the centre of the room. So she continued to fill up that bottle as slowwwllllllllly as possible so she would have an excuse for knowing what she knew she was about to witness. She had felt piper's eyes on hers seconds earlier. It was a sort of sixth sense Alex had with women. It served her quite well in the ladies department. That and her gaydar sense. She almost chuckled because the raven-haired girl most certainly knew before Larry (much to his dismay) that Piper was not straight in the slightest. And apparently Larry Still hadn't gotten the hint because he Piped up with 

"Well MY phone book would have people's cell phone numbers too, and nicknames. Can I call you... Pipes?" Piper was taken aback by how forward and persistent Larry was (and is..). Pipes was a nickname that was reserved for only her dearest family, her grandmother, her brothers Cal and Danny, perhaps her BFFL Polly. She didn't want this random dude to know that she liked that name, much less that it was a term of endearment. "Pipes are for plumbing" she quips. "Aha well Maybe your plumbing is in need of some work 'eh?" Larry replies raising both of his eyebrows overly suggestively. She thinks he's going to get a boner on himself when suddenly his straight face breaks and he giggles immaturely at his own joke. Piper stands there eyes opened wide absolutely horrified by being objectified in such an obvious and explicit (and obviously explicit) manner. Out of the corner of her eye, Piper sees the tall Alex woman smirking even higher, flitting her eyes back and forth between Piper and Larry and back to Piper again before she chuckles almost imperceptibly. 

Turning back to Larry (who hadn't noticed Piper had looked away) "You just don't have a filter do you" Piper sighs. "Well maybe I'm /good/ at plumbing filters if ya' knows what I mean. Got any holes down there you want plugged up". Piper just stands there in awe of how inappropriate this guy could be. It was making her actually uncomfortable as this was on the edge of crossing a line that was no longer flirting. She wonder if he could could self-destruct until she gave up and slapped him like she probably should have right then and there. From over her head Alex is tossing her an ALMOST sympathetic look that was more of a very amused expression. It was as if she was rooting for her - or for him to keep on making a mess (almost literally. He ACTUALLY had a visible boner now. It even showed through his roughly cut loose jeans.) Reacting to the surprisingly attractive tall woman, Piper raised her eyebrows in amusement as well. 

Unfortunately Jewish-looking guy Larry misinterprets this as flirtatious and keeps on talking. "So if you ever want to umm, you know (Larry was blushing at this point because he was painfully aware that his pants were feeling tighter than they should and Larry is hoping that no girls notice - too late for that but in his own world he's discreet). We could go to your place and check out your... Fixtures and make some tweaks and screws here and there". Piper clears her throat to inform him that "Barry, look you REALLY need to get your mind out of the gutter" and shrugs. Apparently no one ever told him in his youth that he couldn't wink because he ended up blinking with both eyes forcefully before (pretending to be) nonchalantly turning round and strutting away. He's in a bit of a rush (rush of blood to the ____) and his head is out of sorts so he doesn't quite catch the stack of yoga mats that are (we're) all rolled up neatly in behind him. Piper starts to cry out "wait -" but the collision is inevitable. Larry knocks over the entire stack of 100 in a loud bang and crash. He swears and curses incoherently before muttering to himself something like "she doesn't know how much of a man I am". Trying to prove himself, Larry grabs 10 mats at a time in an attempt at re-forming the stack. 

By this time it's 20 to the time the yoga class is supposed to start. Regular customers are filing in and waiting patiently at the registration desk which has since been abandoned. Piper eyes the situation and realizes she needs backup. No way can she handle the class and the clusterfuck that is currently the entrance to the studio. So she calls Polly on the studio phone and waits desperately for someone to pick up. FInally she gets an answer

"Hey - " And that's as far as Piper gets before Larry knocks over the pile of yoga mats AGAIN. Expecting to see a complete shit show the blonde reluctantly turns round only to see Alex supporting the other end of the stack and directing Larry with the re-assembly process. Breathing a sigh of relief she redirects her attention back to the phone. "FUCK OFF YOU SUPERDICK" a voice rings out from Piper's phone. Shocked she tries to calm Polly down "Look look sorry sorry I never meant to call you but there's a situation at New Moon and I need you to - ". "Ohhhhhhhh Polly exclaims on the other side. Sorry bout that I thought you were that stupid ex boyfriend Pete calling. I don't have caller ID and you know he's a bit... Clingy". Exasperated, Piper begs "Polly. Come to New Moon. PLEASE". "You owe me right. You know!" "Yeah I owe you, even if all you've been doing at home is aimlessly swiping right on tinder." "Yeah and I was just talking to some good ones. Anyways bitch, See you in ten".

From seemingly out of nowhere, the mysterious Alex girl is right behind her. She gently grazes her lips beside the back of her head as She's whispering in right Piper's ear: "mmmm. I like hearing you beg". Piper whips around to face the raven-haired woman but Alex has already taken a step back to go back to arranging the mats. A slow pink shade appears on Piper's cheeks as she feels where Alex's warm breath landed. She tries to shake it off before becoming entirely flustered. She should flip HER off too, she logics. But she doesn't. And for some odd reason she doesn't want to. Instead she walks swiftly over to the registration desk to check in some more customers. "Welcome to New Moon Yoga, is this your first time? Is this your first time with heat"? She asks in a forced chipper voice, giving recommendations for different poses and classes and memberships and the like. Someone in the crowd giggles at the statement but the blonde woman is too busy to notice. 

Apparently, Larry has absolutely no self-control around women. And he isn't at all picky. Recovering from his earlier defeat he promises himself this time he will prove his toughness. Alex however, is only stacking the mats to impress a certain blonde. Sort of "Good Samaritan trick". Unknowing of Alex's attempts at seducing Piper he tries out some flirting with the tall woman before him. Pretending to be all smooth he starts off with probably the most cheesiest pickup line ever invented: "Did you fall from heaven, because you look like -" Alex rolls her eyes, turns around and glares at him. "You look like Satan and I think maybe you're in the wrong place right now but I mean you're still hot and ... Would you go to a hockey game with me sometime? ". Amused, Alex lifts an eyebrow and him and smirks, "Sorry bro, but I don't root for your team". Confused, Larry press on "How do you know which team I - " And then it dawns on him. "Ohhhhhhhhh, so you're a gay right?". "Real subtle there bro" the tall woman asserts. "And can you please get back to the stack and less lookin' at ma rack". Larry is embarrassed at being caught looking at Alex's exposed cleavage and puts his hands in his pockets. He's getting hard AGAIN and looks away trying to hide his expression. He thinks he's going to get away unnoticed when Alex swoops around whispers from a cross the room - "If you're getting that much of a workout there you might want to buy some looser pants". Larry almost yelps as he is mortified. He resigns himself to giving up on picking up chicks in this joint. "Lesbians....... He mutters"

Soon enough, a smallish brunette bursts into the studio. Her hair looks surprisingly put together for having just been out in the cold. The woman walks right up behind the counter and slaps on a name tag before starting to attend to customers up front. "You OWE me one Chapman!, she mutters under her breath. I almost rear ended a guy as I was rushing here. He was going 30 in a 60 zone". "Did you flip him off? Piper asked". "You bet I did! I gave him BOTH middle fingers at once that's how slow we were going". "Anyways thanks again for coming, here can you take over the registration? I'm going to get the class set up. Tell them they can grab a mat and go on in early if they want to get used to the temperature of the room". The brunette starts taking down the names ad counting the cash. And with that, the blonde walks away from the counter and strides towards the far corner towards the water bottle filling station. 

"Long night babe?" A husky low voice resounds in her ear. Before she even has time to look up, Piper is blushing like a red tomato. She wonders how that voice manages to be the very definition of sexy. Not wanting to stutter, Piper turns round, and gives a soft smile. "Mmmm. I could use a drink right about now" she says delicately, just above a whisper. Alex seemed to catch right away what the blonde was insinuating. But before saying anything more she turned on her heels and sauntered away. Piper was left hanging for a second. She felt herself getting annoyed by this Alex person, was Alex trying to lead her on and then ignore her? Dazed, she ponders this for a moment. 

She's in fact so lost in this thought that Piper doesn't notice when the tall figure returns, winking and handing her a small glass of water. She looks down, looks up and then it dawns on her. Laughing nervously at first, she finally meets the taller woman's gaze and notices how vividly green her eyes are. Like emeralds she thinks. Crown Jewels. Not missing a beat, Piper adds sarcastically "I was hoping for something a bit stronger". Alex chuckles, face crinkling and suddenly seeming slightly less... Daunting. Her eyes darken a shade then, and she hums "We'll see about stronger...." Piper just walks around her until she's right behind the taller woman, whispering in Alex's ear "Maybe you can wear something even more sexy later on" she hushed. Feeling braver, Piper wanted to bite the tip of the raven-haired woman's earlobe. Instead she bit her lip, hard. Immediately Alex Stared at those lips and felt flushed and hot. She was good at hiding it though, and she purred when she replies "I will ms. Chapman. Do not forget the zen koan - less is more, they say". And with that, Alex struts right into the yoga room, the door swinging behind her, leaving a very flustered Piper in her wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks all readers ! Appreciate your support. Let me know what you'd like to see for future chapters !


	3. Ch. 3 In which the heat begins to grow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's get started, sisters

The rest of the patrons file in after Alex, forming neat rows the length of the studio room. Piper switches on the heat, and ducks out to secure the rest of the preparations. Thanks to Polly's appearance, everything was running right on time. Piper walks over to towards the registration when she pauses for a moment, bearing witness to YET ANOTHER blatant attempts on Larry's behalf to get into someone's pants. Or shorts for that matter. Only this time the unfortunate victim was her best friend Polly.

"Hey Baby, what's your sign?" "My what?" "Your zodiac - it shows your personality and your compatibility and umm you can find out based on your birthdate and ..." Larry was drowning yet again. But instead of slapping him in the face, Polly looked at him as if his failures were rather - endearing. Gently, she offers "so...." Brushing her hand against his upon the desk. "Would you like to start over?". He walks out from around the desk and saunters back towards it, pausing for effect "You seem familiar, have we met before? I recognize the beauty in your eyes". Piper expects a certain Jewish looking boy to get a knock in the face, but her best friend takes her by surprise. "Well, you know I can stand a pretty face. Make me remember why I hired you here" Polly swooned. Piper dropped her glass in shock.

Thank goodness it was empty when it crashed onto the floor. Surprised, the two "lovebirds" look out from each other's eyes and raise their eyebrows in question. Piper just laughs and grabs the registration. "Thanks for coming Pol, I'll catch you two later. Make sure he guards the door" she winks at Larry making him shuffle uncomfortably from foot to foot. Polly doesn't catch the reference and instead copies up closer to Larry. "So... " She looks up dreamily. "Have you ever tried organic fair trade soaps" the brunette begins, starting up a conversation which would span the rest of the evening.

***

"If this is your first time in Yoga class, please raise your hand so I can keep an extra eye out for you. " Piper declares as she walks into the yoga room. A few hands go up and Piper tries to identify them and commit them to memory the best she can. She tries to contain her surprise when the long sleek fingers of a certain raven-haired woman stretch towards the ceiling. Questioning, she furrows her brow at the thought. Alex is still intently staring right into her eyes - Burrowing to somewhere deep in her soul. Piper tries to shake the feeling, she really does. She would claim to anyone that the flush colour of her cheeks right now was only due to the rapid change in temperature and humidity. The thermostat read 98 Degrees and so clearly it was reasonable for her to be having this reaction especially with her skin as fair as hers was I mean wouldn't everyone - And then Piper caught herself rambling in her head (not out loud thank heavens!). And realized she was STILL looking straight at Alex Vause who gave her a nearly imperceptible nod which confirmed that is was Alex Vause's first time practicing yoga. How strange, Piper thought as she consciously pulled her eyes away from the tall tattooed woman and back towards the front of the class - she seems to know exactly what she's doing.

"We start off in Savasana" Piper begins, always remembering her own first yoga teacher at the start of classes "As my mentor Jones would say, Here is our eternal resting place. We come here to be still and staid in our practice, to be reborn again". Piper proclaims in what must be her teacher voice. "We lie on our backs, bodies pressed against the floor, palms up to receive light and energy". The class calmly obliges and lies in neat rows. The mats are all carefully tessellated so that everyone can fit in the large rectangular studio. Mirrors are at one end of the room where everyone's head is pointed towards. At the other end are brushed glass windows to add in some natural lighting. While everyone is resting, Piper lights up some honeysuckle scented candles and moves them around the room. Piper can't help but look down at Alex Vause whose expression lightens with the deep breathing. She looks... Tamer Piper thinks. She's not sure if she likes that. It seems just so out of character for the seemingly badass bitch.

Alex allows herself to melt into her - actually the gym's rental yoga mat. She is tired, still recovering from the effects of the previous night's well not quite a party. Of course she is MUCH too smart to get a hangover though. Alex gives in to the relaxation and allows her eyelids to flow shut. She lets her mind wander to some sweet sweet daydreams. Alex knows she has a particular talent for experiencing one emotion outwardly and quite another inside. It's a talent she acquired from her mother, she believes who always had to put a smile on for her daughter when she came home with a less than adequate dinner. She realizes she has not seen Diane in a while, and reminds herself to post a card when she leaves. But Alex's thoughts do not wander to thoughts of Diane for much longer, instead she fantasizes about a certain blonde woman...

+++

 

_She pictures a Valentine's Day dinner with her. It would ideally be somewhere in Cambodia or Brussels or Bali or somewhere equally exotic. Somewhere by the ocean with a lovely sea breeze. Alex will pick Piper up with a dozen red roses at her door and drive them both on her fancy red motorcycle. She pictures Piper in leathers and she smiles. Piper wild her tightly and snuggly at the waist and lean in sideways, pressing her cheek against her shoulder, gently. They will whiz off into the sunset. Alex curses at herself internally for the thought. I mean how could she - the most most non-Disney loving person EVER be considering riding off into the sunset with someone, no matter how special the someone. Well Piper IS a princess she justifies, allowing herself to continue fantasizing in her head she decides that before picking up Piper she would have popped into a Tiffany's store and looked at their ring selection. Gold, she settles on, pure gold like Piper's heart melting into a pool every time she looks up at Alex. Anyways she would take Piper to a Japanese restaurant by the sea. When they are seated she would play a game with the chopsticks together, seeing who could separate the two more easily. Alex would let Piper win just to see her eyes sparkle and shimmer at her victory. The would open the menu together, and Piper would say "hey.. So I've never..." "You've never had sushi before?" "What kind of yuppie are you" "Umm the noob-touching kind" she blushes. "Is that supposed to be dirty?" Alex smirks. "No it means that you might have to order... Maybe I can wimp out on a California roll?". "Hardly, trust me, follow my lead". "I can't believe I'm eating raw fish Al!" "Hey, just think of the story you'll have". And the banter continues until the waiter brings the cheque. Alex slides her credit card in before Piper bats an eye, so suave, so smooth._

+++

Piper's smooth voice almost startles her as Alex realizes that they are being summoned. "We now turn to the right side, keeping the eyes closed and keeping the tension minimized". The yogis oblige and slowly crawl unto their sides. "This is a posture of rebirth", she starts "it is of new life beginning". And she looks upon the face of the raven-haired woman, permitting her eyes to linger there a little longer as no one can possibly see her staring. She sees a serene, peaceful expression. A soft smile that is devoid of the usual smirk (a rare occurrence - it was always plastered right on her face). She seems calm and completely at ease, as if having a wonderful dream. Piper wonders to herself what Alex's pleasant dreams was about. If only she knew…

We’ll begin with a breathing exercise, Piper decides. She motions for the class to sit up. “This is an ancient cleansing breathing technique”, Piper insists. “Here’s how it works: press your lips into an “Oh” sound, then contract your diaphragm quickly.” The all breathe together, do reps on reps until the class looks tired. “Try to get to fifty, I push my students hard” Piper bellows. Its true,, Piper is never a softie. She doesn't coddle anyone. Piper turns and faces the class. She observes everyone’s form. She pauses and stares longer on Alex’s lips. Nice, red, plum, JUICY she thinks. Oh my goodness how am I thinking thoughts like this right now my god. Mmmm though, she doesn't notice herself subconsciously licking her own lips. I wonder what flavor those lips taste like, she wonders.


	4. Ch. 4 Mind over matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Piper presents a physical challenge

"Rise to mountain pose" A confident voice booms across the studio "Reach tall, tall towards the sky". Alex stares straight ahead at the mirror. She notices her tattoos are shimmering in the soft light and smirks at the thought. She smirks even more at the realization that her 5'9'' thin but sturdy frame towers over all the other skinny bitch yoga chicks. She has disdain for all these rich kids who grew up with everything. She had nothing, she thinks. But she knows - she just KNOWS that she will have something more in her future. She would be sure of it goddamn it. Piper just sees Alex's determined expression as totally committed to the practice. A quality to respect in the newbies, she thinks. Although Alex is like none other newbie she's ever met. She's... No Piper can't seem to put a finger on exactly why yet. She's striking, hot, sexy almost in beastly proportions. How is it even possible to be that sexy? She contemplates to herself. It is getting much more difficult to remain zen like this job requires. 

Job, right Piper almost thinks out loud. She has to be focused, she can't do anything with the woman no matter how much she wants to - Wait what was she thinking she just met this Alex person how can she want to fuck her just like that. Decidedly certain that the flush in her cheeks right now is most definitely due to the humidity she asks her class to fold into downward dog. Big mistake (or not...) Piper kicks herself when she realizes she's standing pretty close to Alex's behind and just can't help imagining palming Alex's butt and squeezing it. She wants to feel it in her hands and mood it under her touch. She sees how steady Alex appears to be all focused and balanced in perfect posture. It's Turning her on to the point where she's feeling an unmistakable heat in her lower abdomen. She pictures Alex's voice whispering in her ear "Less is more". It makes her weak at the knees all over again. The heat down there, It's growing and growing... 

Alex opens her eyes momentarily and sees the blonde woman staring right at her ass. She raises her left eyebrow right at her, wags her butt from side to side and winks from between her legs. She loves having power over women (and men, but not to seduce men just for the sake of having power over them) and she likes to milk it for all its worth. She knows she's got the blonde in her hands, but Alex wants Piper on her knees. Piper seems entranced for a second, not wanting to admit she as caught staring. But she keeps staring. She keeps her eyes right on the shaking butt dance in front of her for a second longer because she's so captivated she can't bear to look away. And then Alex winks at her. And it's so subtle that Piper ALMOST swoons over the whole goddamn thing before getting flustered again thinking maybe it had been a mistake or she was misinterpreting all these signals. I mean what if she was being played? Well two could play that game Piper thinks, I'm going to step it up a notch. 

"Engage the core, shift the weight foreword into high plank-high push-up. Here's where those arms are going to get a workout. Make sure the body is in one straight line from tip to toe". A few groans are let out in protest. Piper does not relent, she is a ruthless yoga teacher who practices every day, and wants her patrons to be challenged at the fullest. "Straight! Piper declares. You should be completely straight by now". Alex let's out an almost imperceptible chuckle. Piper shifts closer to Alex's face to question her "Is there a problem, Miss Vause?". "Oh yes Ms. Chapman, there is. No way in hell am I ever gonna be straight" Alex hissed an an almost snarky tone. God she's cocky Piper thought. Glad I'm the one controlling this class. "Alright everyone, we're going to lower down to the ground now, on the count of ten. Your arms should BURN and no cheating. The class struggled and squealed as Piper counted slowwwwwwlllyyyy down. "Ten" and the began. "Nine" and they clenched their teeth. "Eight" and they were almost halfway down. Cheaters, Piper thought. The exception being Alex who had only moved two inches. Her arms were stronger than they looked. Right now they were fully engaged and toned like a pale and pasty Michelle Obama. Piper had the instinct to bring them to her lips and kiss them. She fought the instinct. 

Alex fought the instinct to drop right then and there. She didn't work out, she had never done yoga before in her entire life and now it felt like the whole endeavour was more life CrossFit*TM than a typical #WhiteGirl sort of pastime. No wonder they all look like the preppy teenager mini Jessica Wedge rich bitches who tortured me all this time, she thinks. But Alex never backs down from a dare and she can fight through the burn if only to show that dumb blonde what she's made of. The thought made her eyes fire up and her brows furrow in the effort. She was feeling the heat now and sweat was beginning to pour down her forehead. It poured down her body at her shoulders, her armpits, the nape of her neck, her chest, her breasts. She wanted so badly to peek at the yoga instructor right now but steeled herself to focus straight down, and listen to the sweet sound of Piper's voice. "Seven", "Six" the voice drowning out the background of huffs. "Five" "Four". Several girls collapsed at that point. And to the everlasting credit the sole random yoga dude also crashed into his mat. Weaklings, Alex mumbled to herself. She was stronger than them. "Three" Alex dug in her fingers, bent her elbows, held herself an inch above ground. "Two" Alex felt the beads of sweat drip off her toes, her legs, her thighs. It tickled her thighs and that made the whole thing feel even more intense.

"ONE" Piper nearly yelled as the girls all hit the floor with a thud. They exhaled and sighed powerfully as blood rushed to the implicated parts of their body and they recovered from their high. Waves of relaxation surged through them as their expressions, unguarded showed an organismic ecstasy. Now it was Piper's turn to smirk. She focused on a certain tall woman with jet black hair who was lying there in pure and utter bliss. She's a fighter, Piper mumbles to herself. She can hardly believe that Alex had never done this before. Her confidence was that of a veteran of ten years. Piper felt even more heat rising in her own core now. More accurately, Piper felt warmth pool between her hips between her legs and near the fold between them. She felt hot down there it became more pervasive in her thoughts. Easy tiger, she mumbled to herself. But it was harder and harder to resist not jumping on top of Alex. Some deep primal part of her just wanted to pounce on her and jump her bones. "One last pose before the break - time to press your chest high in the air for cobra. Shine those hearts up to the sky". It was the planned routine of course, but Piper took advantage of the fact that Alex's chest was partially exposed through her shirt. She could peek at two perky breasts within a very black lacy bra. She almost drooled before catching herself. 

God Piper she chastised, you're such a fucking hypocrite asking Larry to keep your mind out of the gutter. One more look at Alex and the blonde woman thought that for sure she wouldn't mind a few touches. "Alright everyone, here's your break. Mid-class shavasana. Make yourself comfortable, breathe deeply. Inhale, Exhale". Piper can see Alex close her eyes, relaxing fully and parting her lips slightly.Alex knew she was teasing the blonde. Alex had a sort of sixth sense for knowing when girls had their eyes on her. Particularly when THIS particular blonde girl had her eyes on her. Ha she can imagine what she's going to tell Nicky when she gets out of here. Something along the lines of "All of this this never was humiliating for me Nichols, turns out I actually LOVE hot yoga. Yeah you got that right, maybe I have brand new passion. I'm gonna come back here all the time and be all zen and shit with these motherfucking preppies because damn there's no better place for pussy but the yoga studio. And we always gotta come back to this New Moon gig place because the teacher in this place I could learn from her all day. Voice all serene, face all flushed. And I bet I can fuck her all night and day. In fact I bet I could undress her next class the way she looks at me". Alex decides she's going to place another bet with Nicky about that. Still feeling Piper's gaze, Alex basks in the attention, struck a half-lazy half seductive pose and shut her eyes. Exhausted from all the exertion, she began to daydream:

 

+++

Alex takes Piper for for dessert at the local flea market, and get a cafe au last to share. It warms their hands to hold the big mug together. There is a heart shape in the cream. Alex says its destiny - "I heart you Piper" Alex smiles and gives Piper a quick pec on the neck. "I heart you? Is that like I love you for pussies?" Piper protests jokingly. "Say pussy again" Alex returns with a wicked grin. Piper throws a fuss and asks to see the receipt just to read the forge in language. Alex obliges but ends up playing right into the blonde's hands when she goes to the cash with a few dollar bills. Beaming at her small victory she sits down close to Alex on the bench and takes her hand. They sit there for hours, in the shimmering lights of the twilight watching the world rushing by and feeling invincible. "Dance with me" Alex asks, and they sway their hips to the music of the street musicians. It is as if the entire rest of the world disappears and they are left with only them. She plays with the blonde's hair playfully, before spinning round and round, catching her before she spins out of control, and placing a searing kiss on her pulse point. "Tease" the blonde giggles. Piper buys a chocolate from a chocolatier merchant and slides it in Alex's mouth. "Mmmm Pipes", she moans as she lets the whole candy melt on her tongue. "Why do you always feel so.... Inevitable to me?" Piper hushes in a soft voice". "I love you Piper" Alex whispers in her right ear. It sends shivers down Piper's spine as she remembers Alex making the same motions years ago. "You have to say it back" Alex says in a moment of vulnerability. Alex looks deep into the blonde's blue eyes and sees the whole world and beyond in those bright blue planets they were so wide and vast. Piper looks into Alex eyes and sees a green as vivid and lush as the earth itself . She decides she will never tire of dipping into those green eyes as long as she lives. "I love you Alex" she smiles softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks all ! Let me know if you have any requests


	5. Ch. 4 In which two can play that game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are growing more intense for our two lovebirds

+++

"We're going to move into child's pose, kneel up first then press your arms foreword. Press your shoulders into the ground and allow your back to sinks right in". Piper took a break from staring at Alex... Alex's ass (she tries not to admit to herself) and makes sure the class's posture is correct. "If anyone would like an additional stretch, please flip your palms up. I will come by and gently apply pressure to the lower back. This of course, is not required". Piper tries not to let her head jolt back to the raven-haired woman. Of course it did. Her body moved before her brain around this woman and she was concerned about losing her head. Most of the newbies were too shy to want another person pressing them into a stretch. The exception, of course was Alex. It seemed she was breaking every expectation in Piper's mind tonight. She doesn't want to be one-upped though so she steps right up besides Alex (who is mid-pose) and crosses her arms, pulling off her Smith hoodie. As she does her yoga top rides up revealing her full toned flat stomach six pack abs that she flexes, pulling the sweater right over her head and tossing it aside in one smooth motion. Alex has to hold back a whistle from escaping her. "Mmmm" she purrs, licking her lips. Alex now feels the heat between her legs and is starting to feel a wetness pool at her crotch. 

It was pure torture. Both Alex and Piper felt the Chemistry in the air as Piper approached Piper from behind. Resist, Piper almost said out loud. She had to resist the overwhelming urge she had to rip this mysterious woman's clothes off. She shuddered at the thought. She had NEVER felt Chemistry this powerful between two people before and it was making her head spin in dizzy circles. The moment she pressed into Alex's back she felt a jolt of electricity at the contact. She was shocked and she was hooked. The taller woman's body felt soft and slick from the heat. Her palms pressed in deeper, up top by her neck first. She brushed Alex's hair aside as she admired the tattoos that adorned her arms and back. She moved her hands gently, down past her shoulder blades, down to the small of her back where she pushed in more forcefully, allowing for a deeper stretch. Piper quivered for a moment, pausing, extending the duration of their touch as long as she possibly could. She roamed lower, lower receiving an encouraging Moan from the girl now whimpering under her touch. She wanted to go further, she knew it. She wanted to draw her hands softly down light as a feather to the girl's ass and flip her round right then and there. But she didn't dare. So she lingered, moved the rest of her body in a second longer. Whispered "Relax, breathe, lower your heartbeat, calm your thoughts" into the beautiful Alex girl's ear. 

Alex couldn't do - anything but melt to putty under this blonde woman's hands. For the first time in her entire life she felt powerless. How did was she not on top of her already, how was she ssssilenced? Worse than silenced, much worse. This was dangerous territory for Alex Vause, who never once cried out. Now she was making sounds under her breath that were incoherent and possibly inhuman. Most of them caught at her throat, but some escaped. She could picture the overconfident overzealous grin on the blonde's face and all of her screamed for to just turn around and take her lips in her own to wipe off that expression. But she couldn't. She couldn't. Her head was spinning. She was completely drunk at the sensations in her body she experienced when this Piper girl gently massaged her back over and over. As the blonde woman's touch got lower on her back her breath hitched and pulse hiked. She feared now, could Piper hear her heart beating, Beating, BEATING out of her chest at the simplest most gentlest of innocent touch. There was no way she could let anyone know someone had this hold on her. She was transfixed. She never wanted it to end so she stay there drinking in the woman's breath on her skin and memorizing where it had been. 

"And after that lovely break, we shall move into the back bends" Alex almost jolted awake when she heard the instructor's voice again. She had almost been entranced into another daydream and was wistful that she hadn't delved into it further. Alex was not exactly that flexible. She really didn't do sports. Although this class DID have its perks (perky boobs to be exact), the actual athletics side was not one of them. So she stared at Piper who was modelling the exercise. Emphasis on Model because Piper could be one if she wasn't all body positive and hippie. Alex just let herself enjoy that she got to drink in this real-life Barbie perfection. Piper's back bend revealed the rest of hear cleavage. Beautiful breast spilled over a tiny shirt. Alex even got view of one of her nipples exposed, areoles red against flush milky skin. And her nipple was erect. It was hard. And Alex's nipples were pretty hard. Solid as rock she was hard. And looking at Piper nonchalantly head thrust back, hair tie coming undone and flying out, blonde hair flowing out all the sides of her face like a cacading waterfall it was... And Alex couldn't find the perfect word to describe it. Just a sensation she felt in her chest in her lungs in her heart. The pull was stronger than gravity or any of the earth's other negligible forces. Piper stood there, back bent totally exposing her bare neck for Alex to see the blonde's pulse point and she knew that Piper's heart was racing too. The heat of the room was not the thing that was making Alex feel wet under her underwear. She could feel wetness pool under her pants, fast. She could feel the familiar heat down there, wetness threatening to soak through she was aroused out of her fucking mind. .

Piper's experience was hardly different. She come up to standing (in Mountain Pose, to be exact) and observed the class - more like one individual in the class in their back bends. She watched as Alex lifted her hands in the air, slowly, rhythmically as if dancing in a fine ballet. She cocked her head up and smiles, no smirks confidently towards the sky, her hands and arms following and her back arching Arching back down, down, down and impossibly close to touching the floor behind her. Piper watched as the thin black. Sensual black draped not down over enough to cover her bare stomach. Piper felt an instinct to lick it. Tickle it. Wrestle Alex to the ground in an adult version of wrestling for dominance. Sexual dominance. A test of prowess in the most animal way. Alex looked like a beautiful creature right there. Mythical. Mythical mysterious dangerous beauty. What allure. Her nipples hardened even more. She almost went to touch them then remembered where she was. She was getting wet under her underwear. More wet by the minute. She began to imagine what it would be like to have Alex's fingers inside of her, thrusting. One finger, two, three. What would it take for her body to convulse in waves? Piper had to steady herself now. How could she get through this class without touching herself (or let's be more honest ripping off Alex clothes and touching HER. Keeping her hands off HER).... How could she do it with this expertly erotic figure right in front of her. 

"And for our last challenge Of the class..." Piper paused. "Our last challenge is a partner pose. It's called Acro-yoga We're going to balance in pink position atop another person. Be careful, this pose can be dangerous". Everyone paired up with their best yuppie friends in the class. And by sheer luck or willpower as fate would have it Piper ended up demonstrating with Alex Vause. This was going to be dangerous indeed. She crawled over to the sweaty have sexy figure "Are you ready?" She whispered, in a too-low voice tone to be acceptable. The voice that answered could only be described as PURE SEX, all rich, smooth, daring "Are you saying I can't take a challenge?" Alex quipped. "I'll teach you" Piper wants to keep an air of domineering. She was the leader here. As if reading her mind, Alex flipped her body's over. Alex's hands were on her hips now. "No way that you're leading this Kid, I'm your partner and we're going to Balance things out. Take that shit eating grin of your face. You'll see.... And she cocked her eyebrow of effect, her green eyes darkening to black, "You'll see that I ALWAYS end up coming on top". Piper was captivated by this shameless brilliant flirting, no this was beyond flirtatious now. This was all the way to whispering sweet nothings into each other's eyes. This was not okay for Piper to have done to her at work yet she couldn't pull away, she'd be lying if she said she didn't want this... 

Alex pushed her hands down hard into Piper's shoulder blades and balanced her toes on Piper's ankles. She supported her own weight fully, lifting herself into perfect posture a few inches off of the smaller woman's body. This was a new kind of suffocating. The room all of the sudden became smaller and smaller it seemed, it seemed that the air was getting thicker, as if they was only enough room in it for one emotion only: LUST. Lust filled them both, it consumed them. Yet there they were this pair of yogis pushing each other inches away when every bone in their body demanded that they pull, pull, PULL their bodies together in a hug, a kiss, in an EMBRACE that would never ever end. They looked into each other's eyes and saw a million emotions: wonder, amazement, bewilderment. They saw power and confidence as neither was going to call chicken and weaken this stare. Their hearts were beating too fast, breaths were too short, muscles engaged, willpower engaged. Cheeks flushed, lips pursed and wetted, breasts swollen, nipples hardened, legs quivering, thighs tightening all to conceal the wetness, hotness, passion spreading between their legs coursing through their veins more and more every single second passed. Alex began to lower herself, strongly. She was doing another inverted push-up position, bringing her sweaty body closer and closer and infinitesimally closer to Piper's by the second. It was agonizing. All those two humans wanted then and there was to cut to the chase of the charade and fuck each other senseless. And they didn't, they kept up this wicked game of cat and mouse, teasing each other to come out and make a move just a little more bold. 

When they were one centimetre apart, Alex diverted her gaze upwards so she could press her cheek against Piper's chest. She could hear Piper's heart beating beating beating faster, faster. Fast as her own. Their hearts were beating as one now and they could neither of them deny the absolutely impossibly perfect connection they shared. It was electric, beyond words beyond touch beyond any human comprehension in the realms of things only ethereal heavenly beings knew. Piper knew she couldn't last any longer without doing something that would cost her her whole career so mustering all the strength she has she flips Alex off her back and rolls her onto her back unto her mat. She does what she wouldn't do earlier and she bites down, HARD on Alex's ear. "Help me clean up after" she hushes under her breath. "Only if I can make you a mess first" Alex challenges. Damn this roller coaster ride of near misses and emotions will never end, Piper thought. And she was losing an uphill battle to control those emotions. Oh yes, she thought. She was too far gone now.

"Last pose before another savasana" Piper charms. She asks her class to lie on their backs and please cross their legs, let them rock gently to the side. Hold it there. Holding her line of vision there, Piper instinctively looks between the legs of the raven-haired woman. She imagines herself between those legs, imagines sucking and licking between those legs. Imagines herself entangled in those legs until she comes and comes and comes at least seven times. "Switch sides" she interrupts her own fantasy only momentarily. And now she looks up and down that beautiful figure to see her beautifully sculpted legs, strong thighs, gorgeous ass, nice middle, bulging breast, tender neck and stunning face. She hopes that Alex takes her up on the offer to help Piper clean up, and wonders exactly what this confusing woman said about "making a mess". Piper hopes with all her might it's about making some hot and dirty love because that's an innuendo that does not escape her. "Now spread your legs and stretch them wide" Piper commands. And now she can REALLY see between Alex's legs. Looking straight to the crotch area. She should be more ashamed, but she isn't this just feels so damned right to her. "Alright, final shavasana, final resting pose. Begin your meditation, clear your mind". 

Neither woman thought there was a more laughable proposition in their entire lives.


	6. Ch. 6 Lesson Learned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the heat begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's where it becomes M-Rated friends ;)

###

Alex's mind was wandering to only one thought: She needed to get her yoga instructor in bed. NOW or she would explode into a gazillion pieces. Her sex was already aching in anticipation. She fantasizes about more contact, more touching, more FUTURE with the blonde. Alex opens her eyes for a split to glance at Piper's wrist, at her hand to see if she saw any jewelry on her fingers. No such, she isn't taken... Alex thinks. This fantasy of hers was another first of many tonight, Alex never thought of a future before, with anyone. Alex grew up thinking that the disney princess life was out of her reach. She was stuck in a whirlwind of never having enough money, never having enough opportunity. She was always loved by her mother Diane, but never thought she would ever share such a connection with anyone else. Plus I mean all of that fantasy rom-com business was for straight people only right? There was no or “The Little Mermaid” with two mermaids for a reason. But she could dream she could always dream... :

+++

_After their phenomenal trip to a most beautiful country, the first-class tickets were booked home. This was their last night on their trip to Cambodia. She asked Piper where she wanted to go. "Anywhere with you, she moaned", and that was nowhere in particular so Alex takes them a long, long ways away. She takes them to the ocean, to the beach layer on the sand. They do some yoga on the beach together, laughing. They try to concentrate but end up making sweet, sweet love to each other instead. Finally they hold each other's as they tumbled upon each other, exhausted. "Come be my little spoon" Alex smiled. She was happy. She hated to admit she would ever have to rely on another person but she did. Piper was her happiness and her freedom and her absolutely everything. "Are you cold? Piper inquires playfully". "No, not when I have you" Al replies. The shorter woman shivers and the taller woman unwraps the sweater from her arms and drapes it over the shorter woman's shoulders. Piper instinctively reaches into the pockets and furrows her brow in confusion when she pulls out a small velvet box from the inside. "Wha-" But before she could continue Alex leans in and tugs piper's lips in a searing kiss. Piper's hands move to Alex's waist and Alex slyly slides the box out of Piper's hands and into her own. Pulling away when they come out for air, Alex slides open the box to reveal a gorgeous golden ring in Piper's size. She gazes up to meet Piper's gaze, kneels up on one knee and begins: "Piper Elizabeth Chapman, you are the love of my life. Will you marry me". Piper is awestruck, never imagining this perfect day would come so fast. She teases Alex's pinky finger and nods "yes"._

+++

Alex is still smiling sweetly when she hears a door close. She realizes in her dreaming that no one remains in the room. Alex decides she can’t take it anymore. She doesn't care if someone walks in on her because she hates hot yoga - or maybe she’s just SUPPOSED to hate hot yoga. Her head is spinning and she doesn't want to waste precious time and energy pondering that tangly mess right now. Secretly she hopes a certain blonde walks in on her. It would be… exciting to say the least. Her underwear is wet, wet wet and soaked beyond belief. The wetness is threatening to seek past her thong into her tight gym short and she needs fingers in it - NOW. So she keeps lying on her back and slowly slides her right hand slowly down her thigh, tickling as she makes the journey downward. She caresses her breasts and then her stomach. She tugs gently at the waistband, suspending it an inch off her skin. She slides her hand into her pants, tugs at her lacy black underwear. She runs her fingers to her clitoris and taps it. Just taps it lightly to let it become engulfed and sensitized. Alex is thrilled from the exhilarating class she has, the risk of being caught, the sights and smells of this studio. Her clitoris is now seeking more attention. She uses her index finger to draw long circles around it. Slowly at first, then faster. Her left hand is drawn to her left breast. She tries to rub herself over her skimpy yoga shirt but she’s not satisfied - she needs it skin on skin. She reaches under her shirt and traps her hand under it. She kneads her breast in a deep lingering massage. Turning her attention to her clitoris she makes figure eights now, capturing more and more pleasure zones around and around. It sends shivers down her spine to every bone in her body.

Alex rubbed herself faster and faster. She applied more pressure with her fingertips, making ‘come hither’ motions with all of her fingers. It was an exquisite, intricate movement comparable to playing the guitar or the ukulele or makybe the harp or violin or some cool string instrument like that. It was making her clitoris swell. Her clit was now receptive to all forms of touch. She pressed on harder, using the underwear to her advantage as she rubbed the thin g-string strip against the sensitive area. She was rubbing both of her breasts and the spots in between more and more quickly now. She was squeezing her breasts together and revelling in the sensation when they bounced apart. She was rough with herself - she liked it rough.

Meanwhile, Piper Chapman feel her head getting foggy. She feels drunk even though she hasn’t drunk, drunk in anything other than the tall, hot glass of water that is Alex Vause. Piper walks out of the yoga room and into the foyer or lobby or who the hell cares. Ends up bumping straight into a pile of yoga mats and knocking them all over again. “What the fuck” she yells to no one in particular. She looks around to see a potential culprit and when there’s no one, she listens. From round the corner is some snickering from a familiar voice and one not as familiar. “POLLY HARPER YOU SUPERBITCH” she cries out. From behind the the water cooler Piper hears snickers and snorts. She watches as Polly and the Larry guy laugh together AT her. Then she notices how close sat together they are like schoolchildren or something equally cliche and nauseating. Eww. Why was Polly with a guy so foot in mouth. Literally trying to put his foot in his mouth now showing off his supposed “flexibility” to the onlooking Piper. Piper has no pity for their petty games and rushes over stomping. “Are you two going to HELP me out or are you just going to sit there like two dumb ducks”. To this, all Piper hears is a “Quack quack” noise from Larry. She swears to god her BFFL Best friend Swoons over the noise and they make out loudly in front of everyone. Piper is so goddamn mad she yells “FINE. Have it your way. I’m going to clean up this studio all on my own because I can’t trust you with Jew-boy” “Pick up these mats and stack them because you juvenile bitches will clearly regress to thumb-sucking and LEGO because you suck so bad”. And Piper turns on her heels and stomps away. Secretly though she’s not that upset about their lack of cleaning per se. She’s upset that Polly has clearly hit it off with the new employee while she remains hopelessly single and hopelessly pining over that raven-haired girl from the yoga class. Who, thinking of which she hasn’t seen when she went to clean the change rooms...

Alex couldn’t take it anymore. She needed to feel a bulk inside her. She plunged her right index finger into her opening and swirled it around her inside walls. She was breathing harder and harder now. It was a workout on top of a workout and Alex was starting to get tired. She did not fatigue rather she got more adrenaline. More excitement, more high and more thrill. She had been alone for the fast two maybe five minutes now and she hadn't been caught. She plunged a second finger in and pumped up and down. First with two fingers together, and then with their motions alternating. Her cheeks were getting flushed. Her hair was more undone all splayed out on the yoga mat. She was wet and it was all over her hand. Alex took her left hand from her breast and pushed it inside of her pants. She used the left hand to rub against her clitoris and massage there deeply. She was all hot and bothered now and reaching the point of no return. Her breathing became laboured as she struggled to form coherent thought but thankfully she didn’t need it because her body just KNOWS where she wants to touch herself. In fact she’s so lost in her body’s sensations that she doesn't hear the studio door creak open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks all ! Please review and let me know if you want more


	7. Ch. 7 Love is an open door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Piper enters the door she's way in over her head already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone watch Weeds ? Obsessed. New fic about that too.

Piper almost loses her Fucking Tree when she sees what’s been happening in Her the foggy room. There is that Alex Vause creature MASTERBATING in HER YOGA STUDIO. She’s actually pretty pissed. Like is that not the most ABSURD thing to ever deal with in a yoga place? There was a code, an unspoken code amongst yoga patrons. It goes something like:

  
  


  1. Don’t steal at yoga
  2. Be quiet when you enter the yoga room
  3. AND 3 DON’T FUCKING MASTERBATE ON A YOGA MAT AFTER CLASS



  
  


Did she have no class? Even a first-timer should be able to figure that one out. Was the whole world idiots even her best friend and her best friend’s new friend who was also her new employee and now this really hot new customer had to turn out to make her mad too. Even more mad after making her all flustered. What a night. She really needed that drink.. oh wait.. it was  _ Alex  _ who wanted to give her a drink. Piper took inventory of her body right then and felt her blood boiling. She felt her fists clenching. But she also felt other more unspeakable things. She felt ungodly things that she’d rather not admit to herself. She’d rather not admit that beneath her clenched fists her palms were sweating, and that her breath hitched in her throat and was now shallow, and that her breasts felt hot and her cheeks got hot again and in all honestly she was a pretty bad hot mess. And it wasn’t at all fair that underneath her short shorts she could feel her sex tingling in anticipation of… what! What WAS she thinking no she wasn’t thinking her brain was rambling on autopilot she was thinking about. Her hand subconsciously reached down to rub herself a little over her clothes. She was thinking about the gorgeous figure in front of her laid out right there with her fingers in her pants with her waistline exposed with her shirt lifted up with her lips pursed in an “oh” “oh “oh” like the moans, the moans she was making from her LIPS that were candy red looked like they tasted like candy candy red cherry chapstick lipstick. Piper rubbed a bit harder to feel the unforgiving friction of fabric against her raw skin. She wanted to capture Alex’s lips into her own like “I Kissed A Girl” Katy Perry. Piper rubbed more furiously not even knowing what was happening. The sexual tension built up between Alex and Piper was now overwhelmingly strong. The lines between love and hate are very fine fine lines indeed and Piper’s brain wanted to hate Alex but Piper’s body and Piper’s heart wanted to Love Alex to Make Love to Alex because Alex was… Different somehow. And she didn’t know why. 

 

Piper tried to be all zen and yogi like and calm down her breathing by breathing in through her nose and out through her mouth. Pretty ironic because now she was awkwardly fingering herself through yoga pants will all of her might with all of her fingers. Her breathing also kept her quiet so she was free to observe the free show on display: Alex had three fingers inside of her now and was pumping and pumping faster and faster. Her left hand was rubbing her clitoris in mesmerizingly fast circles. Moans rolled of Alex’s tongue like waves that Piper could feel in her own self by osmosis (because we’re scientific here). Actually Piper couldn’t tell the difference from the pleasure she was experiencing from her own hands without even digging at any of her clothing. Yes now she had TWO hands down there and was trying not to bend over. She was wet but didn’t want to admit that she was so wet she could feel her wetness soaked through the thin shorts. She tells herself it's just sweat. Alex, she was reaching her climax now and riding out bundles of pleasure that shook her body as it rocked back and forth on the thin mat. Alex comes onto her hand and it glistens. Piper suddenly feels the urge to taste it. “I want to taste what you taste like” Piper thinks but doesn't say out loud. She just watches as Alex sighs in relief and rubs inside her for a few more seconds. She pulls her hand out of her opening and brings her long long fingers to her open lips. She parts her lips and inserts her fingers one by one. Her index finger first and she licks it laps it clean from her own juices. She moves on to her third and fourth fingers and sucks and nibbles on each one. Piper wishes those nibbles were on her breasts or her sex and that those noises were made with herself and Alex in bed or maybe those stunning white teeth could be inside her holy fuck she was getting carried away and lost. Piper tears her hands away from her crotch and tightens her fists more to get angry again. 

  
  


**“Who the fucking fuck do you fucking think you fucking are and why the fuck you little fucker are you FUCKING FUCKING in my fucking yoga studio because you know that fucking makes you a pretty fucking fucked up person because fuck,  for a fucking yoga newbie fucking up like - FfffffffffffffffffUUUUUCKKK YOU”**

( _ Bonus points to anyone who can say that 7 times fast. Yes I know, seven times) _

  
  


Piper FUCKING RAGES at Alex who is totally caught off guard and shrieks hands flying in the air when she realizes she’s pretty literally caught red handed in the most embarrassing circumstance ever known to mankind much less by the hot blonde yoga instructor who it turns out just her luck actually owns this goddamn place. To say the least, Alex was fucked. 

  
  


Or so she thought. 

  
  


“ **I’m gonna make you FUCKING pay for that Alex Vause** “ Piper Chapman yells

  
  


And with that, Piper’s lips were on hers.

  
  


The blonde and the raven-haired woman CRASH their lips together in a flight of pure ecstasy. It was the moment they’d been waiting for since they first laid eyes on each other. Alex tried to tense her lips and kiss in harder, pressing up on Piper who had leapt on top of her and was now straddling Alex. Piper fights back and uses the upper position as an advantage as she presses harder on the kiss. Both women open their mouths and push their tongues inside in a fiery fight for dominance. “You’re paying for it” Alex grazes Piper’s lips with her teeth which elicits a soft moan from the blonde. Piper reaches up and pinches Alex’s ear which causes Alex to moan inside her mouth. Alex bites down on Piper’s bottom lip and tugs at it “I’m not going down without a fight you’re going down with me”, her voice low and lower, commanding. This overwhelms Piper and sucks on Alex’s lip back. Alex sooths where she had her teeth with her tongue. Piper sticker her tongue into Alex’s mouth again and moves it from left to right and up and down. It meets Alex’s and they turn their tongues round and round in Epic circles. Both women put their all into it and it turns them on like nothing else. 

 

Piper puts her hands on Alex’s shoulders and runs them through Alex’s raven hair. It's soft to the touch. She pulls and tugs suddenly, remembering how she was furious still. Alex places her hands on Piper’s waist and squeezes down hard “down, bitch” . She tightens the embrace and kisses Piper back. Piper shifts her weight from Alex’s centre and positions her sex onto Alex’s hip. She begins to grind there, steadily and slowly, forcing Alex to get an ab workout while doing a sit-up position to keep their mouths connected “work for it” . It makes Alex’s abs contract and tighten hard as rocks and that makes Piper even more turned on. Piper grands down deeper deeper now, her sex so wet Alex can feel Piper’s wetness on her thigh. Alex presses her left up from Piper’s waist and unto her breast over her top. She squeezes it reassuringly “nice titties Kid” Alex yell-whispers if that’s even a thing it IS a thing and its called flirting. Not being fooled Piper picks up her rhythm and shimmies a bit closer to Alex’s face. She takes her mouth off Alex’s and chirps “What makes ME ‘kid’, you’re the kid who can’t control their lady boner long enough to get out of a yoga room. This is a SACRED space reserved for clearing one’s thoughts and -” she was cut off by Alex taking her lips again, this time biting her upper lip and receiving a satisfying moan in response. As punishment Alex does not soothe the blonde’s skin she simple leans in to whisper “Well, KID, “ she chuckles, infuriating the blonde, “I would call this pretty sacred wouldn’t you” and she crashes their lips back together once more. Alex slides her hand under Piper’s crotch so now Piper is grinding her wetness against Alex’s thigh AND Alex’s hand and Alex feels all these mind-numbing sensations. “And you know…” Alex continues, as she takes her free hand and squeezes Piper’s ass, HARD “You know that I’m only hard because of YOU”. 

 

And with that Piper feels her orgasm come to a climax and she screams out into Alex’s mouth “Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh” and that’s all she gets out because Alex doesn't let her breathe. She takes this moment of weakness to place her hands right unto Piper’s breasts and curl her legs underneath and flip the blonde right unto her back. Piper slams into the yoga mat just as her shaking subsides and she’s head thrown back in the intensity of the still 98 degree maybe hotter room. Alex and Piper’s bodies are both slick slick with sweat right now as the Adult Wrestle Match continues. Piper suddenly comes to and becomes aware that someone could very well walk in on them right then and there. She should be scared but she isn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of the positive feedback here, friends


	8. Ch. 8 Bathe in the showers of our sins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, they finish and Alex sweeps Piper off her feet and into the showers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the road for the main canon of this story. Thanks all for the tons of reviews.

For some reason the raven-haired woman’s presence makes Piper feel safe and protected. The thought is abhorrent that she’s losing her independence (while losing her innocence) but Piper just finds it a turn-on. It's thrilling. Adrenaline courses anew through her veins. Alex straddles Piper and sinks her hips so her crotch is on Piper’s waist. She takes Piper’s hands, squeezes them gently, lovingly drawing sweet circles around them, whispering to Piper sweet nothings as they just…

Stop for  
just

a

moment  
and  
realize

that

this

is

((((((((

perfect.

It's like a moment in a romantic comedy but this scene has no script.  
They stare lovingly, longingly into each other’s eyes.  
Piper sees a world of wonder in Alex’s emerald greens.  
Alex sees a world of wonder in Piper’s baby blues.  
They look at each other and sigh, as if the person had just written a love letter that was unspoken, spoken to them only by heavenly forces that were much higher above them.  
And for the first time that evening, they genuinely smiled at each other.

x

x

x

x

x

And that moment dosn’t last long because Alex places a line of kisses up Piper’s stomach and up to her pulse point. Her eyes deepen and darken again. Alex grabs Piper’s hands and she takes her wrists and shoves them straight up up over her head and pins them down.  
“There’s no escape Piper, I’m Always on top. And I always win, I always win, I always win”

“I always win” and those words carry through over and over in Piper’s head as she closes her eyes to experience Alex. Alex closes her eyes to experience Piper. She closes her eyes to picture for a moment:

 

Alex never thought she would get married. Alex never spent her childhood picturing the perfect bridal dress or the perfect setting or the perfect vows to promise. She didn’t even have a Dad to walk her down the aisle. Thank goodness Piper was on top of it. Piper allowed her best friend Holly or someone to handle the logistics and the decorations. Polly Hobby was annoying but exceptional at finding the venue of their dreams: It was in Paris. They threw money at the church who allowed them to book the Cathedrale de Notre Dame.

 

Alex is the aggressor. Alex is always the aggressor. Alex pulls at Piper’s shirt and crosses her own arms, pulling it over the blonde’s head Alex purposely lets it pull a bit at Piper’s hair. Piper’s breath hitches in her throat. Alex gasps at how stunning the shorter woman’s breasts are. They are perky, small but not too small. Like maybe a C-cup Alex thinks, perfectly proportional to Piper’s slim body. And now they were hers to play with. Alex kneads Piper’s breasts starting from the outside moving inwards. She swirls a figure eight actually more accurately an infinity symbol on her chest. “Touch me” Piper begs. Alex just cocks her head to the side, puts her hands on Piper’s arms and puts on a sly smile “I AM touching you silly.” “Touch me” Piper begs more insistently. All this serves to give more power to smirk a high arching eyebrow above her left eye. A glimmer of mischief overtakes Alex and she decides that Piper’s going to have to work for it.

Alex pins down Piper’s arms again and leans down to kiss piper’s forehead endearingly, moving on to both of her cheeks, her chin, her neck oh her neck. She finds Piper’s pulse point and kisses it repeatedly, feeling Piper’s beating heart speed up on the tip of her tongue. Alex kisses down Piper’s shoulders. Piper is getting squirmy and strong as she is, she can’t do anything to overthrow Alex - literally or figuratively. Piper feels even more sweaty than during the class and she’s never certain whose wetness… down there is whose. Alex’s wetness is so wet that she feels warm damp on her stomach abs. Its really hot for her. She teases Alex for it “Look who is wet just at the sight of me. You couldn’t resist even if you were arrested right now”. Alex maintains the upper hand, sliding in and whispering into Piper’s left ear “Oh, and if I resist keeping my hands on you” she takes her hands off for a split second, “Then you’ll just have to touch yourself Kid”. Piper blushes and suddenly panics, wondering if Alex saw how she was groping herself when she first caught Alex. She grumbles at the lack of touch and Moans when Alex returns her hands back on Piper’s breasts. Alex leans in then, kissing down Piper’s chest down the centre line, leaving burning desire in her wake. Piper sighs at each one. Alex kisses her sensually right between the breasts and Piper’s nipples stand bright and erect.

Alex wastes no time in taking her mouth to Piper’s right nipple, sucking at first, then nibbling, then biting down harder. “Mmmmm, you like it rough kid” Alex breathes hard unto Piper’s chest. “Mmmmm is all she gets back. Alex sucks even harder, rolling the tip of Piper’s nipple between her lips her gums and her teeth. She then moves on to the left breast which was begging for attention. “You’re not mad at me anymore are you Kid, I know you love it”. Piper regains her temper and shoots back “HEY who said I’m not mad, - “ Piper tries to sit up in protest and Alex just pushes her arms down harder. To Piper’s disadvantage Alex’s power surge is really turning her on right now so it's hard to prove her case “Why are you calling me KID anyways, I was your teacher just a few minutes ago”. “Ph how the mighty, “ Alex pauses to take her left hand and just graze the outline of Piper’s sex slowly while continuing “Have fallen. Kid, you’re in no position now to resist”. The moment Piper feels hand on her sex she squeals in ecstasy. She wants more MORE MORE MORE of that tingling touch she wants MORE touch everywhere she wants MORE from this mysterious and mysteriously infuriating Raven-haired woman who is literally driving her crazy. Her emotions are swirling round her and shapeless emotions surface that she cannot describe, though they are decidedly positive.

“Well if you get to call me Kid then I get to call yo LEX then. You like THAT!” Piper starts intermittent between moans. Al poses one wet kiss on Piper’s mouth, then pulls away before it deepens “What if I like that name huh, not a good way to punish a woman with her favourite”. Secretly, Alex HATED being called Lex. It was too feminine, too girly and weird. It was almost as bad as “Pigsty” like she was called as a kid. Well, almost. Alex may not have gone to a fancy college like Smith, but she is better at reading people and she can tell how to make a nickname go away: love it. “Fine then, Piper uses her abs to sit up and kiss Alex again. Piper parts her lips, Alex parts her lips and Piper enters into Alex’s mouth and swirls her tongue to Alex’s top teeth. She takes in all of the sensations she can, pulls away forceful and whisper’s in ALex’s ear “Well then, AL I guess it is”. Alex visibly “sulks” and makes a pouty face. She furrows her brows in aim of appearing disappointed. She stares Piper down but neither woman gives in or blinks. Feels like eternity again, with sexual tension pulling back to the moment. They have bodies with unspeakable desires to fill. Thinking she has an advantage finally Piper beams in a gloating way. Alex is thinking a step ahead and presents a nickname Piper hates even more “Well then, PIPES, let’s see how much your WETNESS is leaking out of you”. If that was Larry Piper would have punched him in the face right then and there. Somehow when it was Alex though she never felt offended by the innuendos. It was more of a game now. A search for dominance, that she felt she was quickly losing. “Well you might need to plug those leaky Pipes then AL, and FAST because they are GUSHING right now”

To see proof of this, Alex plunges a finger under Piper’s shorts not from under the waistband but up through the leg whole, tickling the whole way up Piper’s thigh, She reaches right up to Piper’s pubic hair, and pinches it playfully. Piper frowns when Alex is still not under her underwear. “Patience is a virtue, Kid”, Alex quips “Shouldn’t a yoga teacher know that”. Alex rubs Piper’s sex up through her pants, She uses all of her fingers at once, slowly and gently. It's light as a feather and equally as gentle. She brings Piper to the verge of another orgasm and then she pauses. She waits for Piper to wail out “Al….?” “What do you want?” Alex commands in a domineering voice “You know what I want, please”. Alex seizes the opportunity to sing a very very bad The Spice Girls impression “So tell me what you want what you really really want…”. Piper is just sitting there about to cum like “WHat the actual fuck who is this insane person” but she dosn’t say that out loud. She just calls out louder “Allllllllleeeeexxxx.” More desperate this time. Receiving only a snarky overconfident smug looking smirk she yells “ALLLLLLEXXXXXXXXX” And with that Alex plunges her hand into Piper’s underwear, pulling down both Piper’s pants and undies down at the same time and plunging one, then two fingers into the blonde. She pumps and thrusts rhythmically until their bodies become one and align in sync. Piper feels the release coming. She climaxes in a tight clenching of her whole body and then release, and she rides the waves and waves of her orgasm out. Alex releases Piper’s arms from the restraints above her head and she moves instead to hold her, hold Piper in her arms as she shivers from the strength of the stimulation all over the body. Alex takes Piper on her lap and presses her lips softly into Piper’s forehead and nestles her face on Piper’s cheek. She closes her eyes for a moment, and sighs, dreaming once more:

_Alex slides the ring unto Piper's finger and she is upon her again, making love to her, with her until the sun goes down. "What does love mean for you Al?" Piper asks, body lightly pressed into her now fiancé's. "For me, love means the person who breaks down your walls, who makes you a better person, and makes you feel everything more vividly than you ever could have imagined". "And you Pipes?" She whispers. Piper looks up at her intently, as if thinking of the perfect thing to say, and she does "For me, " she sighs, relaxed and comfortable. "For me love is coming home after a long trip. That’s what love is like. It’s like coming home. Thanks for asking.” "Let's go home then, Kid" Alex says as Piper yawns and Alex finds its so cute and endearing. Adorably, Piper just looks up confused at Alex, and as if she's stating the most obvious and natural thing in the world quips back "Oh sweetie, but when I'm with you can't you see? I'm already home.” Piper takes a breath of air and looks at Alex like she is the sun. Alex looks down and realizes this is perfection right then and there. Piper presses on: "They say... that true lovers never meet, they are already inside each other's souls and they will always find their way back to one another". Alex secretly hopes this is true_

 

+++  
*breaths and the lips

 

 

 

 

They sit there, together until Piper’s body stops its quakes. Alex tenderly pulls Piper into her chest onto her lap, then lays her down gently to the mat. Expecting to continue, Alex leans down and tenderly kisses Piper on the cheek. Piper comes to life again and this time flips an unexpecting Alex right on her back. She does so with such vigorous that Alex’s eyes open wide when Piper attacks her mouth. Of course Alex deepens the kiss. Piper tastes of strawberries and cream and cinnamon, sweet and spicy and delicious. Alex hates being on her back though, and begins to protest by pushing up on Piper’s breasts “Fuck me back baby” Piper whispers in the huskiest tone she can manage. Piper takes a break from kissing Alex and instead leans right down to nibble Alex’s left ear right on the sensitive of the earlobe. It sends such a unique tingling sensation that Alex grips Piper’s breast to hold on and manage a sort of control. They’re so in synch with their movements that neither of them realizes that the door to the room has creaked open…

Polly Harper is giggling like a schoolgirl staring into Larry Bloom’s eyes. Larry awkwardly grabs for Polly’s hand and she lets him take it. Larry leans onto the door of the yoga studio, wanting a private place to make out or get some with this girl. He tries to be seductive “Hey babe, Polly would you like a raisin” he starts. Of course this sets Polly off into a rant about “I don’t eat raisins because the supply of grapes they’re grown in has Genetically Modified Organisms and that will destroy the environment and Also the packaging is NOT fair trade nor is it organic and the pesticides they use and... “ Clearly he’s struck a nerve. He rolls his eyes openly, forgetting that Polly was such a WASPy girl. Trying to salvage the thing he starts “Well if you don’t like raisins….” He squeezes Polly’s hand seductively, “Then how about a date”. Polly opens her mouth to continue about the horrors of the insects in date production means when finally it dawns on her. “Oh .” she says out loud not intending to. They lean on the door accidentally and begin to awkwardly kiss. Suddenly the door pushes through and they collapse into the studio.

Alex notices first that two people have tumbled into the room. She instinctively pushes Piper off of her and thrusts her right off the yoga mat. Piper opens her mouth to protest but then notices the disheveled Polly and Larry also on the floor besides the door. Piper reaches for her shirt and slips it on quickly, albeit backwards. Piper reaches for her underwear and shorts and fubles before getting them on. A guilty blush appears on both Alex’s and Piper’s faces. They look over at the other… were they a couple?’s faces and are instantly relieved that Polly and Larry didn’t notice they were just… fucking in the yoga room. Actually that’s just about what Polly and Larry seemed to be about to do and the very thought disgusted Piper. So she began picking up the yoga mat, spraying it with disinfectant and putting it away. “Hey Alex, want to help me clean up” she said as casually as she could. Alex starts picking up the yoga blocks and walks by Piper to place them on the nearby shelf. She whispers into Piper’s ear walking by “Only if we get to make a mess to make up for it” and Alex smirks when Piper looks away, flustered again.

Both Alex and Piper end up bearing witness to the brutal prolonged awkwardness that is Larry and Polly. Polly asks where Larry plans on taking her for a date. Larry names a few places that are close by and really dirt cheap (Because Larry explains that he’s a starting off writer and he doesn't make a lot of money so that’s why he has to work part time at a yoga studio which only serves to offend Polly more) and of course Polly complains about the ethical sourcing of the fast food joints and they’re so caught up in their bickering that they don’t notice the two women who are mischievously slow at cleaning up the studio. So eventually they start “wrestling” away from the door area (so they don’t get squat) and Larry just makes weird noises when polly pushes him down and starts rubbing his chest. Not wanting to see anything more than she already has, Piper finishes up putting away the rest of the equipment and steps over Polly and Larry to exit the room. Alex follows behind, smirks and says to the “couple” “Don’t worry, we won’t tell….. or will we” and turns and closes the door behind her.

The moment they’re both outside the room Alex pushes Piper’s back into the door and makes out with her furiously. “mmmmm” Piper moans and then protests “Alexxx we’re going to get caught” she mutters. Alex raises an eyebrow at the blonde, brushes Piper’s hair behind her ear and gives a cocky smile “I’ll take my chances. We got lucky once already didn’t we”. And just like that Alex ravages Piper’s body again. Alex braces her knee against the door and sits Piper on it so she has something to lean on. She Kisses her furiously while Piper trails her hands through Alex’s hair. Alex presses her lips in deeper and Piper moans in Alex’s mouth. Piper Moves her hands down Alex’s shoulders and digs her nails into Alex’s back, clinging tightly. Alex moans at the roughness and Moves to Pull Piper’s shirt off once more and suck her nipples. then she moves down and Pulls Piper’s pants off her, leaving them dangling at her feet. Alex Pulls Piper into her arms, lays her down on the ground by the door pushes her own back against the door to block anyone from leaving and leans into Piper’s body.

Alex goes down on Piper, putting her tongue to Piper’s clitoris. Piper gasps at the sensation and feels rushing wetness again. Alex Licks in furious circles causing Piper’s body to convulse in waves. Piper takes Alex’s body and pulls it closer. She grabs at Alex’s hair and pulls her head in furiously closer. Alex grunts at the effort and Finally places her tongue in the entrance to Piper’s sex. Piper begins to scream and Alex kisses Piper to shut her up. Piper tastes her own self on Alex’s tongue and gets even more turned on. Alex turns back to Piper’s sex and licks in figure eights all over the lips and inside of them. She moves her hands to massage Piper’s thighs both at once until Piper is completely breathless. Alex takes her further and further until Piper starts to cry out “I’m going to come, I’m going to come Alexxxx” and Alex shushes in her right ear “Shhhhhhhhh Show don’t tell”.

And with that Piper collapses into Alex’s arms, giving into the pleasurable sensations that overtake her. Alex leans her back on the door, satisfied and she licks her lips in triumph. “Horrible wasn’t it” she arches her brow. “The worst” Piper quips. “You’re really bad at that” Piper banters again. “Can I do you?” Piper asks. She looks up at Alex with suddenly very innocent eyes that instantly turn darker. “You don’t have to ask” Alex says as if it were the most obvious thing in the world”. Piper glances at Alex’s lips shyly “Ummm, I’ve never…” “Don’t worry, I’ll teach you” Alex replies premtively. Alex literally picks Piper up and sweeps her off her feet. Alex cradles Piper in her arms and starts to walk towards the change rooms. Just then, Polly and Larry walk out. Polly looks at Piper (who is stark naked) and is concerned “Oh my gd are you alright!” Polly exclaims. Larry follows suit out of the room with telltale lip gloss smeared across his cheeks. He’s buttoning up his pants. So classy. Piper opens her eyes, startled and begins to Panic. She looks up at Alex with a horrified expression - what was she going to tell her best friend? She hadn’t even come out as gay to her best friend yet, what would she think. Alec could hear the question marks emerging from the blonde’s head as she cupped it in her hands and sounded very professional “This one hurt her muscles during class, I’m a first aider I had to check it out.” Alex coos innocently, and Alex winks at Piper.

“Alright are you sure?” Polly asks. She IS Piper’s BFFL or something, but she also has her own secret to hide (That both Alex and Piper could see plain as day) and honestly she’s a bit less bright than the other two woman. So she believes Alex in the moment. “Don’t worry” Alex smiles wickedly at Piper, then back at Polly “I’ll take good care of her” and with that Alex whisks Piper off into the change rooms and heads right to the showers.

Piper jumps down out of Alex’s arms “Careful honey, don’t strain yourself” Alex jokes. Piper just groans and presses Alex into the shower stall. She rips Alex’s clothes off and turns the water on. Alex squeals and Piper squeals in delight and Piper squeals in delight at having surprised Alex for once. She moves into the shower with her and they kiss again. Piper presses Alex to the back of the shower stall where it's less in the spray. She grinds against Alex’s wet body and loves the sensation of it. She becomes the aggressor when she sucks on Alex’s nipples so hard it makes her scream. Piper Puts her hand against Alex’s mouth to mask the sound as she continues and redoubles her effort. Piper moves on to Alex’s Sex as she lips the lips tenderly and steadily. “More” Alex mumbles but Piper continues to massage Alex’s whole body with her hands and only slowly moves her tongue. Alex hates the loss of control she has but when she tries to push Piper faster, Piper only pushes her back and moves slower. The sensations of the cool shower against their hot bodies is exhilarating.

Piper moves her mouth to Alex’s clitoris and moves it in circles. Alex holds onto Piper’s arms, clutching. She moves her hands to Piper’s back and rubs incomprehensible patterns on it. Piper takes in All of Alex’s taste as she plunges in fully to the raven-haired woman. Piper adds her fingers of her left hand to Alex’s clit while she keeps her right hand firmly placed on Alex’s mouth. She moves with Alex in complete synch like a well choreographed dance. Alex then comes hard into Piper’s hand and shudders, falling into the floor of the shower. Piper spins round and holds up Alex’s head like she would a small child’s. Piper kisses Alex on the cheek tenderly. Alex kisses Piper back on the neck, sensually. Alex has some mad stamina because she instantly flips piper over and starts working on her again.

“I’ve got to say, you have a gift Piper” Alex moans between eating Piper out for the nth time that night. “I’ve never had someone make me feel so good… ever”. Piper nods silently. She’s taking in the sensations of Alex again and somehow they never want to take their hands off of each other. Alex stimulates Piper’s clitoris so much that she actually begs Alex begs her to penetrate her. “I want you inside of me Alex” “Now” and when Alex plunges two fingers in, Piper gushes juices all over herself. Its a huge quantity and Alex is delighted. She laps it all up like a kitten, licking up Piper’s core and clit and sex. “Told you I’d make a mess of you” Alex banters again. “But I’ll help you clean up, as promised”. Both woman are spent from their multiple orgasms (much less the yoga class that preceded them) and it's a struggle to stand up. They cuddle for awhile in the shower, and then grab the soap and start giggling like kids as they lather each other up. They wash each other’s hair and body, each fully comfortable with each other. They apply conditioner, and bath gel (All organic from Polly’s home made batch, Piper explains). They laugh and laugh. They laugh at the absurdity and irony of the whole situation and it all feels so… normal for them. It just feels… right. All the anger and weird emotion Piper felt earlier just melts away. Sensing this, Alex looks into Piper’s eyes “Do you forgive me Pipes?” she asks genuinely. Piper looks into Alex’s eyes “I do, Al”

 _“I do, Al” Piper smiles into her words. Piper was getting married to the love of her life in the beautiful city of Paris. One of her school friends Morello made all of the wedding arrangements. Morello was good at weddings (if nothing else). She walked down the aisle in a beautiful white dress. Alex was up at the podium in a smashing red and black blazer. It was surprisingly sexy. They exchanged their vows to each other “I vow to always be flexible” “I vow to always be adventurous” laced with love and double-entendre. They radiated with joy as all of their family congratulated them, or were at least pleased to meet the amazing woman who swept Piper off her feet (Literally, Piper said with a grin). Polly flashed a shocked yet knowing smile at that one, as it dawned on her years later how critical that first encounter was to them. Polly was the maid of honor (obviously), and Larry was with her too. Alex’s friend Nicky was the best (_ wo _)-man in a fancy suit all decked out,_ lion maned _hair. Diane was beaming at her daughter, she had thought all her life that Alex was too rough and tumble to ever settle down with a real lover. Piper’s parents came around eventually, though they needed_ a of of _booze to be convinced. Cal and his partner Neri were both gawking at how hot it was that the two girls were kissing. Piper’s brother Danny placed a hand on Piper’s shoulder, supportive. And they danced and they danced the night away. They planned a honeymoon all over the world, and they just couldn’t wait to get started._

Alex smiled as she opened her eyes, and watched as Piper opened her eyes too. She felt a little sheepish about having imagined such a grandiose future with a woman she had just met. She was just accepting the fact that she had imagined her perfect Disney princess ending, the one she always despised others for prizing. She realized she wanted to be the prince, the knight in shining armor to Piper the princess. And she accepted wholeheartedly her fate, this was fate. Unknowing to Alex, Piper had closed her eyes imagining a similar daydream. What neither woman knew right then and there, was that the daydreams that slipped into their minds that night were actually visions, visions of a beautiful future shared together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here taking suggestions for future fics ! And comment with your favourite parts !

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks all ! FIrst post on AO3 Please review and will find your works and review back.


End file.
